Nerezza Dentro
by HollowBlackCat
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks feel that she's alone in the world, however can a certain potions master prove her wrong? [Song fic][Warning, contains Spoilers for HBP] [N.Tonks x S.Snape]


**Nerezza Dentro**

Disclaimer: o I do not own and HP Characters nor anything else but this plot. Also, the Song 'Down with the sickness' is copyrighted to Disturbed.

_(Do you feel that?)_

_(Oh shit)_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah !_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah !_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_Is slowly changing ... in me_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

Nymphadora Tonks had grieved for the loss of Sirius Black, she'd grieved for the love that had never been returned from one Remus Lupin. Now, the mousy brown haired woman was perched outside the border limits of Hogsmead. The night was dark and only a few twinkling stars were there to comfort her. It had been weeks since the unfortunate demise of Dumbledor and in the end the world seemed only that much bleaker. The Death Eater and Voldermort had gained power and their attacks had become much more feirce. Oh, if only she could've done something to stop this madness..anything at all. She felt so alone these days, and with that feeling came her weakness.

It wasn't that she couldn't smile. No, she had to smile for everyone else when the Order came around. The bright smile and that ever klutzy personality was always her mask. She didn't want them to be worried about her, no, the Order had alot more problems and she'd just be another of them. So, the once genki Tonks had started a charade for them all. Placing a mask on so no one would seen how cold she was to the world. A finger would slowly lift up, lips forming into a frown as she extended her nails. Not even her Metamorphing helped her to smile anymore.

She couldn't help but loath he outside world. Most of all, she loathed the upcoming wedding she had to attend in a few days time. Bill and Fleur will still getting married, and their happiness and love made her feel sick. Why couldn't she have someone? She had wanted someone, but in the end he'd turned her away. Things muttered of, 'I'm to old for you Tonks' or 'I'm a werewolf, things can't work out between us'. It was the same excuses every damn time, and the more she heard it the further she fell into dispair and pain.

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes_

_Oh no, There is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon ... in me_

She could remember a few days previous. Staring at her reflection, eyes dim and dull as she stared at her ever changing reflection. She was always changing, always trying something different. Then it suddenly hit her like a bucket of cold water. The almost violent changes had stopped on a certain apearance. A mess of unruly raven spiked adorned her head, eyes a vibrant blue, almost ultraviolet in apearance. She looked so different then the bright tonks, and for a moment she felt something in her chest stir. Something that whispered in her ears to just leave..To pack up and leave the Order and never return.

It had frightened her, and she'd quickly restored her previous look of Bubble gum hair and those shimmering blue eyes. She turned and quickly left the room after that. Now, as Tonks mused over it she couldn't help but smile. That look had drawn her in, and she'd often found herself slowly changing her hair back to that same shape and color. Then, her eyes had started to change there, and before she knew it she'd adapted the look when no one was around. She felt so open then..so much more free.

Then as if the break her serene silence and peace, a voice so familiar to her whispered in her ear. "Why Nymphadora, turning to darker looks and not informing me? Quiet a shame", a shiver would run down the females spine and she'd quickly round on her capture. She'd glare at one Severus Snape, ultraviolet blue eyes flashing with anger. "Professor Snape", her voice full of malice and spite that even shocked her. Snape would chuckle, moving forward slowly and watching her brandish a wand. "Now now Nymphadora, don't go and start a might you can't win".

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

In that moment Tonks knew it was true. Even if she fought back, he'd still over power her. Especially in her weakened state. She'd place her wand away, eyeing him with distaste. "What do you want traitor?", she'd seethe silently at him. The man dressed in black would heave a sigh, and he'd merely smirk at her. "Come now Tonks, I've been watching you for a while after Dumbledores death. Your changing, and you know it". Tonks would scowl, eyes flaring up in hatred. "Shut up!", she'd close her eyes and steps back quickly.

"Don't fight what you know is right..", his voice was so close now. His arms moving to wrap around her waist as if imprisoning her. "Give into the darker side Tonks, you'll be so much better. Your pain will wash away, your life will become better", his words seemed to wash over her like a calming wave. The offer was so tempting, so enlightening and yet how could she? Then again, what did she have left in this world?

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_And is decaying in me_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

_It seems you're having some trouble_

_In dealing with these changes_

_Living with these changes_

_Oh no, the world is a scary place_

_Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me_

Severus Snape would step back, and holding out a hand to her she'd take it. Moving forward with him, following him as if he were some kind of angel helping her. She felt so much better, now that he was here to guide her. Tonks had given in, her mind reeling into chaos and for a few moments, she once more smiled in awe. She was caged now, and Severus was her captor. Alas, Tonks inner demons were released and only the Dark Lord himself would know what use she'd go to.

At the thought of Voldermort, Tonks would grin now. She would serve the Dark Lord and with that came power. Killing...Yes, it suddenly snapped into her mind. She'd kill and in a twisted way it was apealing to her. Nymphadora Tonks would now become a vessel for Voldermort and she loved the idea. "Professor Snape..", they'd halt and he'd glance back at her. "Yes Nymphadora?", the pair would stare at one another, before she'd grin again. "My names Tonks", Snape would smirk and with that he'd nod.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Well...Thats all I really got on the subject. Um..I decided to make this a One shot...But if people really like it and want me to carry on..I will..


End file.
